


Training Panties

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Established Relationship, In chapter 1, M/M, Omorashi, Training Potty, Wetting, actually in chapter 2 tho, ddlb, fully unironically used, messing, tiny messing reference, use of the word cummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter wakes up from a nap and has to go, immediately. Tony is there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unapologetic DDLB story containing omorashi, use of a training potty, regression, references to masturbation, references to messing, and the word cummies.
> 
> Posted anonymously because lol, not even slightly set up but I don't necessarily think we need a 70 chapter explanation. Peter likes being small, Tony likes being a daddy, everybody potties.
> 
> You read this far and you're continuing, that's on you.

The sound of the radio playing in the kitchen was the first thing Peter recognised as he woke up. The next was how comfy and soft the blankets were on his bed, and how good Tony was at tucking him in. Thirdly, the white noise machine was playing rainforest sounds which were his favourite. Finally, he really had to go tinkle.

Peter’s hand slammed against his crotch and he held on tightly as he felt a spurt jump out of his peepee. It was a little bit hard, but that was okay. Little boys were allowed to be a little bit hard when they woke up, Tony had said so. He even said it was okay if they made cummies, as long as the little boy didn’t do it on purpose. 

His peepee was also wrapped up in a pair of training panties. Tony had got them specially for Peter as a treat for not making tinkles in the bath on purpose. The pair he had on were pale pink with Disney princesses patterned over it, and they were so pretty. He knew they could hold a tinkle because that’s what he had been told, but he had also been told that little boys who got panties should use the potty. 

Glancing at the monitor next to his bed, Peter pouted and whined softly, “Daddy, ‘m gonna tinkle!” He announced, too little to feel embarrassed by the admission. Climbing to his knees, Peter gripped himself even tighter and looked down. The pink potty was right next to his bed where his Daddy had put it, but he didn’t think he could make it. 

Tony made it into the room and smiled softly at the sight of his little boy wiggling and holding himself so adorably, “Good boy for telling Daddy.” He praised, lifting Peter off the bed and setting him down on the potty with his training pants still around his waist, “Can you let Daddy take these off, puppy? I’ll be so quick.” He promises, moving Peter’s hands out of the way.

The little one gasps when his hold is disturbed and another warm spurt hops out. He wiggles desperately and curls his toes into the soft carpet of the nursery, “Dada, tink-tink.” He whines loudly, gripping the sides of his potty with both hands as his face turns red from trying to keep it in. 

“You’re such a good little baby, Petey. Daddy is so proud.” Tony praises, making quick work of sliding off the training pants and pointing Peter’s little cock down into the bowl. He places a large hand on his baby’s stomach and rubs gently, “What a good, smart baby boy. I am so lucky.”

The force of pee hitting plastic can be heard over the white noise still playing. Peter breathes deeply as his bladder empties quickly and fully into the bowl that’s just for him. He does feel proud for making it all by himself and for being so brave for his Daddy. Reaching over, he clings to Tony’s shoulders and closes his eyes as his aching bladder slowly goes back to normal and his stream fades into a trickle. 

He wiggles as Tony always asks him to and does a pushy check, blushing when he toots. That’s all that comes out so he manages to peak out at Tony and smile, “All’a my tink-tink is in there.” He explains, pointing between his legs enthusiastically. 

Tony chuckles at the comment and nods, “It is indeed, little boy. You had lots of tink-tink, didn’t you? All that milk just came right back out.” He teases, reaching over for a packet of wipes from the changing table so he can clean Peter up. He maneuvers his baby himself until he can get access to wipe Peter’s tiny cock and balls, and his pretty little hole, “There we go, sunshine baby. Go get another set of panties from your drawer and Daddy will clean up.” He instructs, smiling when Peter rushes over to carefully sort through the full drawer of training pants just waiting to be used.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take_Me_Out_0n_a_Date_Or_With_a_Gun on Training Panties 1 day ago   
> Can you please make another fanfiction but with messing as well? I loved this so so much."
> 
> Sure can, baybey! 
> 
> Like before, but different. 
> 
> Again, you read this far. You know what's ahead. xo

Shortly after Peter’s mid-morning nap, Tony laid out a set of short overalls with a striped t-shirt to go underneath and a pair of sandals that likely wouldn’t be worn the entire day. He put Peter down on his potty and smiled when the little boy immediately began peeing while he sang to himself around the pacifier in his mouth. He wiggled and reached his arms up to Tony when the stream had stopped, silently informing that he was done.

“Got anything else in there, little bug?” Tony smiled, crouching down and putting a firm hand on Peter’s stomach. He rubbed it gently and watched his baby’s face for any sign of strain, though it stayed neutral with a little smile and his tummy felt soft and flat.

Shaking his head quickly, Peter let his pacifier dropl to the ground between his feet, “Nuh-uh! All done.” He promised, reaching out again so he could be picked up by his Daddy. He was sure that he was all done given he hadn’t tooted or felt his bum try to push today, so Peter grinned at Tony and grabbed out for him, “Up-up?” 

Sighing in surrender, Tony cleaned Peter with a wipe and picked him up, “Pretty baby.” He said, laying him down on the changing table and getting him ready for their day, “Daddy’s going to take you on a little tour, does that sound fun? We’re going to go for a nice drive in the car, then we’ll get some lunch. If you’re an extra good boy, then we’ll get you a treat.” He leant down and blew a raspberry on Peter’s stomach, smiling when he got a delighted squeal in response. 

Tony slid a pair of thicker training panties on Peter for their drive, trusting the little one to know when he had to go but not trusting that he would be willing to use a public restroom. They did have the smaller potty still in Tony’s car from an overnight trip, which he’d keep in mind and consider his first option. He followed it with the little outfit and then brushed Peter’s messy curls back with his fingers, “What a beautiful little boy.” He said as he picked Peter back up and bounced him playfully. 

He kept Peter on his hip as they get the last few things collected. The diaper bag, spare change of baby clothes and blankie were put in the car, followed by Peter’s car toys and Tony’s phone, wallet and sunglasses. Finally, he strapped Peter into his carseat and kissed him, “You are my special, beautiful little boy.” He praised, handing Peter a bottle of milk to work so he wouldn’t get too hungry before lunchtime. 

Peter gave a grin in response before sticking the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and nursing it quickly as he kicked his sandals off and swung his feet happily. Being in the car with his Daddy was one of Peter’s safest places, Tony would strap him into the seat and drive for miles when Peter couldn’t sleep. The seat was so soft and nice compared to the cold leather in the rest of the car, and he had his blankie resting on his tummy to soothe him while the car’s vibrations helped relax him completely. 

The drive was mindless but beautiful. Tony took quiet, winding roads and passed a lot of trees and green nothingness as he headed in the general direction of a quaint little town he liked. The music playing on the radio was Tony’s choice, though Peter seemed to enjoy it as he rested his head against the back of his seat.

Forty minutes into their drive, Peter tooted. Loudly. He jumped out of his peaceful daze and was almost scared, but then giggled and wondered where it had come from, “‘Scuse me.” He said, not wanting Tony to scold him about manners. He just giggled harder when Tony joined him and laughed at the sudden noise. 

“Did you toot yourself awake, baby boy?” Tony asked, struggling to keep his laughter contained at the look of shock on Peter’s face from the actions of his own body, “I bet your tummy feels nice now that’s gone.” He added, before there could be an embarrassment induced tantrum or upset. 

Before he could nod in agreement, Peter considered how his tummy felt. The pressure from the buckle of his carseat was a little bit heavier than it had been before and he felt like everything was at the bottom of his tummy. He had to do a pushy. He had to do a pushy, but they were in the car and Daddy was driving. Peter was also wearing his panties. They had butterflies on them and butterflies wouldn’t want Peter to do what he really wanted to do right in them.

At the silence, Tony pulled over on the quiet road and turned in his seat, “Petey, you okay?” He asked, reaching over to squeeze his knee gently. His question was answered when Peter tooted a few times in a row and his baby’s face turned red as he began straining, “Hey, hey.” He said quickly, “Do you need your potty? Try not to push until Daddy’s got your potty.” 

Getting out of the car, Tony grabbed the tiny training potty from the backseat and set it down on the ground beside the car. He had to run around to get Peter, unstrapping him quickly and pulling the overalls off. He peeked into the back of the panties as he carried Peter back around, but thankfully he hadn’t managed to fill them despite how hard he seems to be trying.

The entire time Tony was talking and moving him, Peter was trying to go. He didn’t want to hold it in and feel icky and uncomfortable. The pressure in his tummy had suddenly become overwhelming and the toots were getting stronger. When Peter was in his Daddy’s arms, he clung to Tony tightly and whimpered, “Dada, pushy. Now.” 

Pulling the snaps of the training panties away, Tony tossed them into the backseat and set Peter down on the hard plastic of his potty. It wasn’t as nice as his princess one, but it was handy in situations where they had close calls or Peter was having a clingy day and wanted to be with Tony constantly. He crouched down in front of him to offer comfort and cover if anyone should drive by, rubbing Peter’s tummy firmly.

It all happened very quickly. Peter felt like it was never going to come out, until it all came pouring out quickly as soon as his bum was on his seat. The pain in his tummy disappeared as he pushed and strained until he had everything in the little bowl, followed by a long tinkle and a deep sigh of relief.

He peaked up at his Daddy when it was done, breathing heavily, “Is all done.” He said spreading his legs for Tony to check him. He was quiet, relaxed and calm as he was cleaned and diapered for the rest of the journey. His Daddy said he had an upset tummy and it wasn’t his fault, but he might have a pushy accident so they needed diapeys for a day or two.

Peter was fine with that as he relaxed back in his carseat and waited for his Daddy to finish cleaning up so they could go back to their special day together, swinging his legs happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly like the anonymity of writing whatever the hell I want so. Yeah.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
